1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to recognizing fingerprints on display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for personal authentication by using unique characteristics of a person, such as fingerprint, voice, face, hand, or iris, has increased. Personal authentication is mainly used in, for example, financial devices, access control devices, mobile devices, and notebook computers. As mobile devices such as smartphones have recently become more widely distributed, apparatuses for recognizing fingerprints to authenticate users have been used to protect a large amount of security information stored in the mobile devices.
In a smartphone, a touchscreen device is attached to a display apparatus and an input interface that may be intuitively provided to a user. In general, an apparatus for recognizing a fingerprint is provided separately from the touchscreen device, and the apparatus may recognize a fingerprint only when a preset location is touched.